The Most Dangerous Game Show
The Most Dangerous Game Show is the seventy-eighth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In the Plumber base in space, Ben is watching the television while Rook is messing with his Proto-Tool. Ben's Omnitrix receives a call and Rook wonders why Ben isn't answering it saying that Ester wants to speak with him. Ben says that Ester has been acting weird lately believing she wants to make their relationship more serious. Ben cannot find anything to watch but Rook tells him he can watch alien shows. Ben turns to a game show known as "The Most Delicious Game" hosted by Charles Zenith. Rook tells Ben that Zenith's show is the most popular game show around and even Skurd is shown to be a fan of Zenith. Ben says he felts sorry for the next person that is a contestant on that show. Zenith announces his next contestant as Ben and suddenly warps into the Plumber base. Ben remarks that he should have seen that coming. Zenith tells everyone that Ben is the next contestant and warps him with Skurd out of the Plumber base leaving Rook in shock. Zenith warps his game show into Bellwood and tells Ben that he must assemble his team. Ben wonders if he could pick his team but Zenith says he already has and it turns out to be almost every female characters Ben has met throughout his life. Ben is shocked to see every girl he has met and asks Skurd if he knew anything about it. Skurd replies it's what makes the game more exciting and Zenith says that the females will compete for Ben as the next "Mrs. Tennyson". Ben says there is already a "Mrs. Tennyson" in there, his mother and a few cousins and others. Hearing this, Zenith teleports away half of the females and Skurd tells Ben he used up his "Smartfon". Ben then says he doesn't want to play and, suddenly, garbage is thrown at Ben. Ben reluctantly agrees to the game and Zenith sits Ben down and starts the competition. Zenith warps his game show and everyone else to Hex's library at Friedkin University. Zenith says that the competitors must stay quiet. Ester tries to talk with Ben but gets silenced by Hex. Zenith says that even the smallest noise will result in an elimination and begins the game. Frightwig manages to trick Suemungousaur into roaring loudly and gets her eliminated. Suddenly, a book appears beside Nyancy Chan and it transforms into a dog causing Nyancy Chan to hiss at it which results in her elimination. Zenith notices Ben's two top contenders (Kai Green and Ester) are sitting beside each other. Suddenly, Jennifer Nocturne yells after reading a bad article about her and gets herself eliminated. A candle lands on She-Worst which causes Myaxx, Yetta, and Frightwig to scream and get themselves eliminated. Zenith then ends round one and warps his show out of the library. Rook is seen at the Plumber base enjoying the game show. Zenith then warps his show to a swimming pool-like area and Attea suddenly speaks up saying she and the others don't want to play his game anymore. Rayona says she refuses but Zenith warps her away saying "You refuse, you lose." Zenith then says that the competitors must try to fit through holes in moving walls. Ester tries to talk with Ben again but Ben just tries to ignore what she is trying to say. Zenith begins the game and Drew Saturday is up first. Drew makes it through one wall but gets knocked down by another resulting in her elimination. Queen Voratia Rumbletum is next and she actually eats the wall. Luhley, EightEight, and Subdora all make it through their walls without much effort and a wall actually avoids She-Worst. Rojo is successful in making past the wall and Julie gets knocked down while texting Hervé. Attea blasts a wall while Looma smashes through another and Swift and Sceles jump through the remains. Irritated, Looma knocks down Swift and Sceles causing them to be eliminated. Zenith then ends the round but for now. The game show is then warped into an area with lava and Zenith says the competitors must capture the flag on the far side of the area. Charmcaster quickly flies off and the others follow behind. Charmcaster gets burned by a lava bubble and is eliminated from the game. Subdora eliminates Rook Shar and EightEight by jumping off of them and knocking them into the lava (who are teleported away before they could fall in). Subdora was close to grab the flag but Ester grabs it from a distance. Subdora threatens Ester but Ester gives the flag to She-Worst (who is unaffected by the lava). Zenith is bored by the round and warps his show and the others to Peptos XII. Zenith then announces the round as an eating contest and Ben hopes he would've entered in that round. Zenith then says that the goal is to not get eaten and a large, wild Slamworm appears before the competitors. Zenith gives Ben a choice to either save one of them or risk his life to save them all. Zenith tells Ben that he must decide and Skurd tries to get Ben to make up his mind. Ben decides to save them all and transforms into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil rolls up a goo ball and the Slamworm eats She-Worst. Ball Weevil shoots the goo ball at the Slamworm but it has no affect. The Slamworm then starts to spit balls of acid at Ball Weevil and Ball Weevil is forced to retreat. Kai compliments Ball Weevil and Ball Weevil transforms back into Ben. Ben thanks Kai for the comment but Kai said she was talking to Ball Weevil. Subdora climbs onto the Slamworm and blasts at it but has no affect. Attea and Rumbletum assist Subdora in attacking the Slamworm but it spits out acid at them. Kai accidentally lands on Ben and Ben says he will do the saving. Ben and Kai argue for a brief moment until Ester breaks them up. Luhley tries to blast at the Slamworm but Attea knocks her away wielding a larger blaster. Suddenly, Looma jumps off the blaster and lands onto the Slamworm but it knocks her off by digging underground. Ben tries to tell the competitors what to do but Rojo jumps off his head and the other competitors start to fight with each other (much to Zenith's enjoyment). Ben tries to get their attention but his voice is too soft. Luckily, Skurd gives Ben an Echo Echo megaphone and Ben is able to calm the competitors down. Ben tells them to stop fighting each other and to fight alongside another. The competitors agree to Ben's words and all start to attack the Slamworm. Suddenly, Zenith warps the Slamworm away not happy that the competitors are working together. Ben is upset about Zenith changing the rules at the last minute but Zenith suddenly eliminates almost all of the competitors except for Kai, Ester, Looma, and Attea. Zenith then announces the last challenge: a race on Anur Transyl. Zenith warps his game show to Anur Transyl where he tells the competitors that they must race to the gate of Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr. Looma and Attea board their vehicles and Ben says it isn't fair as Kai and Ester don't have anything to race on. However, Ester calls over a ghost-like horse and Zenith angrily tells Ben that it isn't far that Ben is telling him what to do. Zenith sits Ben down and locks him down in his chair. Ben tells Skurd to call Rook and Zenith says that Ben gets only one life support call. Ben still wants to call Rook and Rook is seen with most of the other Plumbers at the Plumber base saying he doesn't want to leave. Ben tells Rook to turn on the teleporter and Ben's Time Cycle appears allowing Kai to ride it. Kai taunts Ben but gladly takes the Time Cycle to race in. Zenith then begins the race and the competitors take off. Suddenly, the citizens of Anur Transyl start to chase after the competitors. Looma takes to the skies but the Thep Khufans bind onto her. Ester is being pursued by Ectonurites but she manages to evade them. Kai avoids some Loboans and Attea nearly drives into a tied up Looma taunting her. Looma is eliminated from the game and Attea is now in the lead with Ester and Kai following behind. The competitors are close to the finish line and they soon race into a patch of Mutant Pumpkins. Kai and Ester manage to evade the Mutant Pumpkins but Attea gets thrown off by one resulting in her elimination. Kai and Ester cross the finish line at exactly the same time and Zenith says that Ben must decide who should win. Ben decides to eliminate Ester thinking she needs a "vacation" and Kai is the winner. Zenith says that Kai is going to marry Ben much to Kai's upset. Kai unlocks Ben and wonders where the others have been sent to. Ben tries to contact Ester but gets no signal. Ben knows where she has been sent to and it turns out that Ester and all of the other competitors have been sent to the Null Void. The Way Bads soon start to close in on them. Zenith tries to end his game but Ben tells him that he must bring back all of the eliminated competitors from the Null Void (with Rook and the Plumbers overhearing this). Zenith then takes out a contract saying they all signed for it. Kai doesn't remember signing anything but Zenith says he never heard a "no." Ben transforms into Feedback but Zenith immediately transforms Feedback back into Ben. Zenith says that Ben doesn't really have to marry Kai but is only giving the people what they want. Zenith then warps Ben and Kai to the Null Void. Ben and Kai nearly avoid being crushed by the Way Bads and eventually find the other girls. Ben wonders what Zenith is doing and Attea says that Zenith is a Pugnavore who feeds on drama. Rayona says that Zenith is keeping them in the Null Void so Zenith will have something to feed on while his show is on hiatus. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and starts to run up a Way Bad after avoiding getting steped on. Shocksquatch asks for another Echo Echo blow horn from Skurd and Skurd gives him one. Shocksquatch yells at the Way Bad but has no affect with Skurd saying that's not an ear. The Way Bad knocks down Shocksquatch but the girls soon start to back him up. Kai leads them to attack the Way Bads and Shocksquatch transforms back into Ben. Suddenly, Rook appears through a portal and Ben tells the girls to head that way. Back in Bellwood, Zenith packs up his game but Ben as Kickin Hawk appears from a portal to battle Zenith. Kickin Hawk kicks Zenith away but Zenith counters back with an energy wave, causing Kickin Hawk to transform back into Ben. Zenith taunts Ben saying he can't stop him in his dreams but this gives Ben an idea and transforms into Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust puts Zenith to sleep and, in his dreams, Zenith is being told a story by Rook who is talking about his home planet. Zenith says he has never been that bored in his life which turns out to be his nightmare. Rook wonders what Pesky Dust did to him and Pesky Dust knows the cure for entertainment. Rook is glad everything came out well since several of the females were wanted criminals and takes Zenith away. Kai comments on how cute Pesky Dust is and Pesky Dust transforms back into Ben with Ben saying Pesky Dust is dangerous. Ester soon comes up to Ben and asks him if they can finally talk now. But before they can do so, Sunny's old boyfriend, Antonio, comes up to them on his hovercycle. Remembering what happened the last time they saw each other, Ben goes to transform into one of his aliens, but just before he can do so, Ester walks up to Antonio and kisses him right on the lips, and explains to Ben (and, by extension, Kai) that she's dating Antonio (in fact, Antonio's her boyfriend) and explains that this was part of the reason why she's been wanting to talk to Ben so badly over the course of the episode. Before leaving with Antonio on his hovercycle, Ester tells that as much as she likes Ben, she's tired of fighting fate (since Ben's destined to end up with Kai in the long run) and assures Ben that she'll always care about him as a friend. Surprised by what just happened, Ben asks Kai if she believes in stuff like fate, to which Kai claims that she doesn't. Suddenly, Ben slips on a banana peel and falls onto Kai, kissing her in the process. Kai appears to have enjoyed the kiss but she and Ben run off after She-Worst wants a kiss as well. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *Ben and Kai finally become a couple and also share their second kiss. *Ester ends any kind of potential romantic relationship with Ben, but the two remain platonic friends. *Ester's revealed to be dating Antonio, who makes his Omniverse 'debut. *Pesky Dust's name is revealed in this episode. *Elena Validus, Eunice, Jennifer Nocturne, Sunny and Myaxx also make their '''Omniverse '''debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Skurd *Kai Green *Ester *Looma Red Wind *Attea *Rayona *Subdora *She-Worst *Jennifer Nocturne (first reappearance) *Hex *Charmcaster *Queen Voratia Rumbletum *Elena Validus (first reappearance) *Luhley *Rojo *Myaxx (first reappearance) *EightEight *Rook Shar *Yetta *Frightwig *Antonio (first reappearance) Cameo Characters *Eunice (first reappearance) *Sunny (first reappearance) *Julie Yamamoto *Drew Saturday *Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle *Swift *Ma Vreedle *Suemungousaur *Nyancy Chan *Fistina *Gwen Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Vera Tennyson *Lucy Mann *Helena Xagliv *Helen Wheels *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday *Blukic *Driba *Morty *Bryk *Zorian *Magister Arnux *Molly Gunther *Elliot *Natalie Alvarez *Julius *Madison's Father Villains *Charles Zenith (first appearance) *Wild Slamworm *Transylians *Thep Khufans **Kuphulu (cameo) *Loboans *Ectonurites *Mutant Pumpkins *Way Bads Aliens Used By Ben *Ball Weevil *Feedback *Shocksquatch *Kickin Hawk *Pesky Dust By Skurd *Echo Echo (x2) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title is a play of the short story The Most Dangerous Game, written by Richard Connell in 1924. *One of the games that the contestants competed in involved jumping through holes in moving walls, which is a reference to the game show Hole in the Wall. Trivia *This is the only episode to be written by Yuri Lowenthal, who voices Ben. *Verdona was meant to appear in this episode, but she wound up being cut because her model wasn't sent on time to the animation studio. Molly Gunther, Xylene and Sheelane were meant to be in the episode too, but the writers forgot to add them. *While many characters competing in the show did not have a romantic interest in Ben, they still competed because either they were competitive and hated losing, or had a suspicion about what was happening to the losers, like Drew Saturday. *Pesky Dust trapping Charles Zenith in a dream was thought of by Charlotte Fullerton. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim Category:Filler